A YouTube Couple
by Anime-pandas
Summary: The daily lives of Cam (Vietnam) and Yong Soo (South Korea) as a YouTube couple.


"I'm bored," I said climbing on Cam's lap distracting her from her book.  
"Then do something," she said poking my forehead.  
"Like what?," I asked.  
"I don't know make another YouTube video, record a song, just do something," she suggested angrily.  
"Would you do it with me?," I asked.  
"If you would leave my alone after then fine," she said going down to the recording studio.  
"Yay," I exclaimed before following her.

You see not only are we YouTube famous we also are professional singers and actors. This means we have crazy schedules but still make time for each other.

"So what song do you want to cover for the video?," she asked.  
"How about this one," I said playing the song. It was Love Day by Yoseob and Eunji.

*Time skip~*

We decided to make the song apart of our next YouTube video.

"What do the comments say?," I asked.  
"Majority wants to know how we met," she answered.  
"Cool let's do it," I said taking out the camera.  
"Yeah," she said with a slight smile.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Hi and welcome to the Dancing Rice Ball," They said at the same time.  
"He's dancing," Cam started pointing at Yong Soo.  
"And she's a rice ball," Yong Soo finished.  
"Wait what?," she asked looking at him.  
"Nothing," he quickly answered looking away.  
"Alright so last time we asked you what you guys wanted our next video to be about," Yong Soo stated.  
"The top three comments were music, random questions you gave us, and how we met," Cam said.

"So let's start with how we got together. I moved to South Korea when I was 15 and I couldn't speak English let alone Korean. So you can just imagine how nervous and scared I was moving to a new country by myself. My parents wanted me to go to school but they couldn't go with me. Luckily they pair exchange students up with the natives and guess who I got?," she asked.  
"MEE," Yong Soo exclaimed.  
"She was very stubborn and shy when I first met her. It was work teaching her Korean and English but luckily I spoke Vietnamese. I had to go to her house everyday and since the learning sessions were so long I would sleep over. Soon it became second nature to also bring clothes with me when I went to her house," he explained.  
"Yeah I got so used to him there with me, I would feel all lonely when he wasn't there," Cam said.  
"Aww you did?," Yong Soo asked.  
"Yeah, Unfortunately," she answered leaning into his chest.  
"Well that's how we met. So how about when we started dating," Cam suggested.  
"Okay. Well one day when I was teaching her Korean, Cam said in Vietnamese that she wanted to tell me something in Korean. I told her to say it and she quietly stuttered out s_araghae _which if you don't know means I love you in Korean," he explained.  
"And it all went from there," Cam added.

"Enough of our backstory and time for Random Questions," Yong Soo declared.  
"So how many question do we have today?," Cam asked.  
"3 for each of us and 1 dare," he answered.  
"Alright Let's do this," Cam semi-yelled.

#1. Cam- Name one thing you like about Yong Soo.

"It's his hair definitely. Especially that cute little curl with the face on it," she answered with a smirk making Yong Soo blush.

#2. Yong Soo- You traveled all around the world. If you can live in one of the countries you traveled to which one would it be?

"Vietnam. I love seeing the place where Cam grew up," he said with a smile making her blush.

#3. Cam- "What were your first thoughts when you met Yong Soo?"

"Easy. Why did they pair me up with this loud jerk. He's so happy-go-lucky. Can I please get someone else?," she said making Yong Soo 'cry'.

#4. Yong Soo- You're bilingual. How many languages can you speak?

"Korean is my native and if you count that with English, Chinese- both Mandarin and Cantonese-, Japanese, Vietnamese, and Thai that would be 6, 7 if you count Mandarin and Cantonese separate," he said making Cam pout.

#5. Cam- Who's your favorite Youtuber besides Yong Soo?

"I guess it would be A Bastard with Pasta. Those brothers are funny especially when they do skits."

#6. Yong Soo- Who's your favorite Youtuber besides Cam?

"Easy. The B.T.T. because of the pranks they pull on each other."

"And finally the dare: Dress in each other's outfit and comment on them," Cam read aloud.  
"Let's do this," Yong Soo declared.

*Time skip~*

Yong Soo and Cam then switched outfits. Yong Soo hand a black skirt on with a white t-shirt, black boots, and a black cardigan. Cam had on baggy red jeans and a yellow t-shirt with white sneakers and a black hoodie.

YS- "I like it 'cause it looks very feminine on me."  
C- "I just like it because it's baggy and comfortable."

"Alright so I hoped you had fun learning more about us. There is a music video of us right after this," Cam stated.  
"So comment on what you want us to do next and remember keep on dancing like a rice ball," Yong Soo added before they both waved at camera then turned it off.

Yong Soo's P.O.V.

I edited the music video in the video then uploaded it to YouTube.

"You finished?," Cam asked hugging me from behind.  
"Yeah. Can I eat a rice ball now?," I asked with a smirk.  
"You have to dance first," she said heading to the bedroom.

Just a daily life of a YouTube couple.


End file.
